Jennifer Rappaport
Jennifer Rappaport (formerly Balsom and Buchanan) is a fictional character on the American daytime drama One Life to Live, portrayed by Jessica Morris from January 2001 to May 2005. Morris reappeared as Jennifer in a dream sequence on October 1, 2008. Storylines Jennifer arrives in Llanview in January 2001 as a student at Llanview University. She struggles between being a selfish conniver like her mother Lindsay Rappaport and being more virtuous and moral like her father Sam. Jen is paired with Cristian Vega, but when she discovers that Cristian is falling in love with Natalie Buchanan, Jennifer sleeps with Al Holden. Jennifer becomes pregnant and claims that the baby is Cristian's. However, during their wedding ceremony in the fall of 2002, Jen miscarries, and she and Cristian end their relationship. In 2003, Jennifer starts to transform her life following the murder of her father (which was committed by her mother). She soon finds herself in a tug of war for her heart and soul between the newly returned Joey Buchanan, now a clergyman, and resident bad boy Rex Balsom. Jen is married to both men in the summer of 2003, eloping with Rex first, then annulling that marriage before getting married in a more traditional ceremony to Joey in August. She then learns that she was pregnant with Joey's child, only to miscarry after a bumpy motorcycle ride on Rex's bike. Jen begins taking birth control pills behind Joey's back. But, it's not long before Joey finds out. That, topped with Jen having an affair with Rex, Joey and Jen divorce. Shortly afterward, Joey takes a leave of absence from the church and moves to London. In 2004, Jen befriends local rocker Riley Colson. Riley's girlfriend, Sarah Roberts is attacked by the Music Box Killer, and her father Cord Roberts whisks her away to London to recover. Jen helps Riley heal after he receives a letter from Flash, breaking up with him. Later, Riley begins working on his final paper, and due to stress, he decides to buy the paper off of the Internet. He quickly changes his mind, and does the paper himself. Riley falls asleep before handing in the paper, so Jen does the favor for him. But, Jen hands in the paper purchased from the Internet, and Riley receives a failing grade. The community center burns down, and in order for Riley, Jen, Marcie Walsh, and several others to revive their failing grade to a passing one, they work together to re-build the community center. After several sabotages on the construction site, the community center begins to come together, and the project is soon complete, now referred to as the Love Center. After Jen experiences a handful of sleep walking incidences at night, where she would crawl into Riley's bed, she and Riley decide to pursue a relationship. Several months later, Jen breaks up with Riley when he can't bring himself to believe that Jen had no involvement in the murder of Paul Cramer. Jen once again becomes close to Rex. Her relationship with Riley back on track, the evidence in Paul's murder investigation begins piling up on Jen. As Jen is leaving her mother's art gallery, she catches Riley's father, Daniel planting evidence in her car. Jen threatens to call the police, but she never gets the chance to after she is suffocated by Daniel. With plans to get away with double homicide murder, Daniel makes Jen's death look suicidal. The police begin to close in on Daniel, and he is arrested by Bo Buchanan as he is about to become Lieutenant Governor of Pennsylvania. Daniel is soon sent to prison. Category:One Life to Live characters Category:Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Rappaport Family Category:Deceased Characters